Alien In Love KookV ver
by Kenigyu
Summary: [Ch.2 Up/END] Taehyung seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu dianggap dari planet lain karna sikap dan cara berpakaiannya menerima taruhan yang diajukan dari sang musuh. Sayangnya ia kalah, apakah ia akan menerima permintaan Jungkook? [(GS) Kookv, Jungkook/Taehyung, BTS] RnR. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Alien In Love

.

Park Chan Gyu

.

Main cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, member BTS and others

.

Genre: fluffy/romance, drama, komedi/?

.

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans.

.

Warning: ini hanya imajinasi aneh, GenderSwitch , gajering, menyebabkan ketidak pahaman/? dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur mainstream.

Summary: Taehyung seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu dianggap dari planet lain karna sikap dan cara berpakaiannya menerima taruhan yang diajukan dari sang musuh. Sayangnya ia kalah, apakah ia akan menerima permintaan Jungkook?

.

Happy

.

Reading

.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba gombrong ini tengah memantul-mantulkan bola basket dilapangan indoor. Peluh membasahi seluruh kulit Tan mulusnya, namun dia tidak merasa risih. Gadis dengan rambut berkuncir kuda tersebut bersiap-siap melemparkan bola tersebut ke ring dan mencetak nilai. Bola itu sudah terlempar dan hasilnya…

''Kau gagal lagi.'' Sindir seseorang yang tengah berjalan memasuki lapangan indoor tersebut.

Merasa ada yang datang, Gadis itu menghela napas dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, ia tahu siapa orang yang menyindirnya dan dia terlalu malas untuk meladeni orang aneh itu.

''Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?'' Tawar orang tersebut, membuat langkah sang gadis terhenti untuk sejenak. Dia merasa tertarik dengan kata 'taruhan' yang keluar dari mulut musuh bebuyutannya.

''Kita bermain basket, satu lawan satu, hanya kau dan aku.'' Ucap orang itu dengan nada yang serius.

Gadis yang baru saja menginjak umur 21 tahun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya.

''Jika aku menang, apa yang aku dapatkan?'' Tanya Gadis Kim menantang balik, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

''Aku akan menjadi babumu selama yang kau mau.''

''lalu?''

''Jika kau kalah, kau harus menuruti apa yang ku mau.'' lanjut pemuda itu, Gadis cantik dengan mata sewarna dengan rambut coklat mudanya nampak berfikir dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Baiklah aku menerima taruhanmu, Jeon.'' ucap Taehyung pada pemuda berperawakan tinggi atau lebih tepatnya musuh bebuyutannya.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu telah di mulai, gadis bertubuh tinggi itu dengan lincahnya merebut bola basket dari tangan musuhnya -Jungkook-. Dan nyaris akan mencetak nilai, namun belum sempat ia melompat tubuhnya terdorong membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Disaat bersamaan, pemuda Jeon si pelaku pendorongan dengan cepat merebut bola itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring basket. Permainan berakhir dengan skor 10-8. Raut wajah masing masing terlihat sangat kontras.

''Kau curang!?'' Tuduh Taehyung setelah berdiri dari acara terjatuhnya akibat dorongan tak manusiawi dari musuhnya, dan Pemuda pemilik gigi kelinci itu hanya tersenyum tipis -nyaris menyeringai-.

''Dengar Kim, dalam pertandingan ini tak ada yang namanya peraturan. Paham?'' Jelas Jungkook dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Gadis tersebut mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya tak terima.

"Dasar curang!" Cibir Taehyung masih tak terima dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"Terserah, yang terpenting aku menang dan kau kalah, Kim." Ujar Jungkook nampak tak peduli.

"Arraseo! Apa maumu?!" Kata Taehyung terpaksa, wajahnya sudah ditekuk seperti kertas origami saking kesalnya. Melihat itu, pemuda Jeon menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Besok, pakailah dress dan sepatu wedges, jangan pakai kacamata capung dan ransel bututmu." Ucap Jungkook yang membuat mata sipit milik Taehyung melebar tak percaya.

''hanya itu?'' heran si gadis saat mendengar permintaan sang musuh.

''Iya, Kenapa? Kau berharap aku mengajakmu berkencan?'' Balas Jungkook sembari menggoda, sedangkan gadis tomboy itu memasang ekspresi ingin muntah.

''Baiklah, aku akan menepati permintaanmu. Tapi ingat, hanya besok aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Taehyung mencoba untuk menyanggupi permintaan Jungkook yang aneh itu.

"Ingat juga Kim, besok kau harus turuti apa saja yang aku mau." Bisik Jungkook dan langsung meninggalkan gadis yang kini hampir melempar sepatu kets merahnya ke kepala milik musuhnya itu.

Pertandingan aneh mereka selesai dengan Taehyung lah yang harus menerima konsekuensinya. Menurutnya, kemungkinan besar esok adalah hari yang sangat SIAL. Semua yang berkaitan dengan Jungkook itu kesialan baginya, benarkah Taehyung?

.

.

''Kau benar-benar mengajaknya bertaruh?'' Tanya seorang lelaki bermata sipit, menatap tak percaya pada lelaki bermata bulat yang ada disebelahnya setelah mendengar cerita dari bibir tipis tersebut.

''Tentu saja dan aku yang menjadi pemenangnya.'' Bangga lelaki itu yang sudah kita ketahui adalah Jungkook.

''Lalu, dia akan merubah penampilannya demi taruhan konyol itu?'' Tanya Jimin, teman karib lelaki yang dikenal sangat ahli dalam segala hal, Jungkook.

''Dia mana mungkin menolak, harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari rasa malunya.'' Jawab Jungkook dengan penuh keyakinan, sedangkan Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala, tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran temannya.

oOo

Di kediaman Kim, seorang gadis yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya langsung disambut oleh para maid yang sedang bertugas. Taehyung membalas sapaan para maid dengan wajah murung, sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya yang akan menebar senyum lebar dan bertingkah seperti makhluk hidup dari planet lain.

Dengan lesu, Taehyung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Membuat para maid yang tengah memperhatikan nona mudanya menjadi bingung.

''Ada apa dengannya?'' Tanya salah satu maid pada maid lainnya.

''Sepertinya sedang ada masalah, sudahlah kita lanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai.'' Balas teman maidnya dan mereka langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Didalam kamar yang luas namun dipenuhi barang-barang mahal, terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah membaringkan tubuh langsingnya di atas kasur queen size empuknya. Menerawang langit-langit atap yang dipenuhi lukisan alam semesta favoritnya. Matanya tertuju pada bulan yang dikelilingi dengan bintang-bintang. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana saja, tapi satu yang tetap bersarang di pikirannya yaitu 'permintaan' sang musuh atas kekalahannya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya secara reflek dan melompat dari kasurnya. Ia harus mencari pakaian yang disuruh musuhnya untuk besok. Dengan cepat ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari apa yang ia inginkan. Dan hasilnya nihil, tak ada apapun pakaian yang terlihat seperti dress, karna pada dasarnya gadis bergolongan darah AB itu tak pernah mengoleksi barang-barang yang gadis lainnya miliki.

Seolah mengingat sesuatu, Taehyung segera berjongkok dan merogoh sesuatu dibawah ranjangnya. Telapak tangannya seperti menarik dan mendapati kotak besar dari sana, matanya berbinar mengetahui kotak itu masih ada dibawah ranjangnya. Jemarinya membuka penutup kotak dan mendapati barang-barang yang tak ada dilemari, ada didalam kotak ini. Dia harus bersyukur pada ibunya yang tetap menyimpan hadiah dari para sepupunya, padahal Taehyung sendiri sudah menyuruh untuk membuang barang laknat itu.

\- A.I.L -

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung sibuk dengan dress yang dikenakannya.

"Ugh, kenapa sulit begini sih!" Gerutunya setelah membuat dress tersebut berhasil masuk dibadan rampingnya dengan susah payah yang sebenarnya dibuatnya sendiri.

Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor ponsel yang baru dihafalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hallo, Minjae-ie. Datang kerumahku dan bawa tas serbagunamu itu." Ucap Taehyung melalui ponsel.

 _"Untuk apa?"_

"Sudah bawa saja, jangan lama aku ada kelas jam 10 nanti." Balas Taehyung dengan nada datar.

 _"Hei, kau ada kencan dengan lelaki ya? Tunggu! 15 menit aku sampai!"_

Dan telepon terputus satu pihak dengan Minjae -adik sepupu Taehyung- yang memutuskannya. Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan dingin. Adiknya itu memang minta di piting ya.

Tanpa peduli, Taehyung menaruh ponselnya kedalam tas selempang bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna hitam, putih dan merah tua. Sembari menunggu adik sepupunya datang, gadis AB itu sibuk mencoba sepatu wedges model brukat berwarna krem dengan pita berwarna hitam merah disisi sepatu. Berdiri dan berjalan sepelan mungkin.

"Ah, susah!" Pekiknya melempar sepatu wedges pemberian kembaran non-identik Minjae.

"Kenapa juga Mingyu memberiku barang sialan itu. Harusnya dia belikan saja sepatu kets yang dipakai G-Dragon saat di Airport!" Gerutunya saat tau kalau Mingyu -kembaran Minjae- yang memberikannya barang tersebut.

"TAETAE, AKU DATANG SAYANG!" Teriak seseorang tepat setelah membuka pintu kamar milik Taehyung. Si pemilik kamar hanya menatap datar gadis yang tengah berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Astaga!" Pekik Minjae saat mendapati sepasang wedges yang letaknya terpisah. Tangan langsingnya memungut sepatu wedges sebelah kiri yang berada dekat pintu tempatnya masuk dan berlari kecil lalu membungkuk guna mengambil sepatu wedges sebelah kanan yang berada didepan lemari. Membawa sepasang sepatu cantik itu ke dekat Taehyung.

Nafasnya sempat terhenti dan matanya melebar saat mendapati kakak sepupunya tengah duduk dikursi rias dengan menggunakan dress pemberian adik kembarnya.

"Kau akan berkencan dengan siapa?" Tanya Minjae penasaran, ia menaruh tas kotak ukuran sedang diatas meja rias, membukanya dan mengeluarkan apa saja yang dibutuhkannya untuk merias wajah manis Taehyung.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun." Jawab Taehyung datar dan menutup mata saat jemari Minjae melepas kacamata bulat dan besar yang selalu menjadi bahan ledekan Jungkook.

Tak ingin menanggapinya lagi, Minjae memilih menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan make up, mengaplikasikannya pada wajah Tan milik Taehyung.

"Tae, buka matamu selebar mungkin." Suruh Minjae membuat Taehyung menurutinya, mata kucingnya terbuka lebar sesuai perintah adik sepupunya. Langsung saja Minjae memasang sebelah lensa mata pada mata kanan Taehyung, membuat pemiliknya mengerjapkan mata tak nyaman akan apa yang Minjae masukkan pada matanya.

"Apa yang kau masukkan di mata kananku?" Tanya Taehyung yang tak dibalas apapun, yang ada Minjae menarik dagu kakak sepupunya dan kembali memasang lensa mata di mata kiri Taehyung.

"Daebak! Aku tak tau kalau warnanya benar-benar pas untukmu." Puji Minjae menatap kata berukuran sedang yang terpasang rapih di meja rias. Menampakkan sosok lain yang akan membuat semua orang terpukau seperti Minjae.

"Apa-apaan." Gumam Taehyung menatap bayangannya pada cermin. Wajah yang biasanya hanya memakai bedak bayi tanpa polesan apapun kini hampir dipenuhi dengan make up meski tipis. Matanya yang sipit agak membulat efek lensa mata, belum lagi lensa mata itu berwarna biru langit. Benar-benar perpaduan yang menarik!

"Sekarang, pakai ini." Ucap Minjae sedikit membungkuk untuk menaruh sepatu wedges didepan kaki Taehyung. Gadis AB itu menggeleng, dia tak bisa menggunakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi. Padahal itu hanya berukuran 5cm.

"Tak apa, aku akan memegangimu." Tutur Minjae dengan lembut, mengulurkan tangannya; membiarkan jemari Taehyung menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya dan memakai sepatu wedges. Setelahnya, Minjae menuntun kakak sepupunya berjalan menggunakan wedges sampai keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan berhenti tepat di anak tangga terakhir.

"Mudah kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan lucu. Lalu dia berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa bantuan Minjae menuju kamar untuk mengambil tas selempangnya. Dan kembali keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"Minjae, aku sangat berterimakasih. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam di restoran Paman Kang nanti." Ujar Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Minjae, tanpa tau kalau adik sepupunya tengah sesak napas akibat pelukannya yang terlampau erat.

"Ya ya, haahhh. Yak! lain kali jangan peluk aku begitu." Sembur Minjae setelah terbebas dari pelukan bertenaga dari kakak sepupunya. Yang disembur hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran uniknya dan melihat jam dingin sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Minjae-ie. Annyeong!" Pamit Taehyung berjalan cepat keluar rumah tak lupa juga menyapa para maid yang diam-diam melirik nona muda mereka yang sangat berbeda untuk hari ini.

"Hati-hati Taetae eonnie! Semoga kencan butamu berhasil!" Teriak Minjae dan langsung tertawa saat mendengar balasan teriakan dari Taehyung yang sudah memasuki mobil.

Di perjalanan, Taehyung tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya dan langsung melepaskan sepatu wedges miliknya, beruntung dia berada didalam mobil. Sesekali, Sang supir mencuri pandang ke Taehyung, hari ini nona mudanya sangat cantik dan berbeda dengan biasanya tapi menurutnya yang tidak berubah adalah raut wajah Taehyung. Datar dan dingin.

Sesampainya di universitas, Taehyung kembali memakai wedges yang sempat ia lepas di dalam mobil. Berjalan dengan susah payah karna tak terbiasa membuat Taehyung hampir terjatuh padahal tadi ia sudah berlatih dengan Minjae.

Kelas belum dimulai, masih banyak mahasiswa yang masih berkeliaran dan mata mereka langsung tertuju pada sosok gadis yang baru datang. Merasa diperhatikan gadis dengan rambut berkuncir kuda itu menundukkan kepalanya karna malu.

Karna terus menunduk, menjadikan Taehyung tak fokus akan jalannya dan..

BUGH!

"Ah!" Dia merutuki dirinya yang tak memperhatikan jalan, sampai-sampai menabrak orang lain.

"Maaf, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya seseorang yang dapat dipastikan adalah lelaki.

"Y-ya aku baik baik saja, maaf aku tak memperhatikan jalan." Taehyung membungkukkan badannya.

"Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?" Tanya orang itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan sosok didepannya. Taehyung menegakkan tubuh dan kepalanya.

''Ne. Aku Taehyung, memang siapa lagi.'' Ketusnya menatap datar lelaki berkulit pucat didepannya.

''Wah kau sedang kerasukan apa? Sampai memakai pakaian seperti ini? Aku hampir tak bisa mengenalimu haha.'' Ledek namja berambut pirang yang cukup dekat dengaan Taehyung karna dia senior sekaligus yang mengajari gadis tersebut bermain basket.

''Ck. Sudahlah bukan urusanmu aku berpakaian seperti apa, aku mau ke kelas, minggir!'' Mood Taehyung langsung hancur saat mendengar ledekan dari Yoongi, dan namja itu hanya bisa memperhatikan teman baiknya sembari tertawa.

''Junghan sedang pergi dengan Seungcheol.'' Beritahu Yoongi, sebab ia tau kalau gadis dengan kepribadian ganda itu pasti ingin menemui teman yang satu club dengan Yoongi maupun Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, rasanya ia ingin membunuh namja Absurd yang selalu menculik sahabat baiknya itu.

\- A . I . L -

Taehyung melanjutkan jalannya dengan pelan- pelan, karna lorong universitas tidaklah terang seperti saat dia diluar tadi. Sehingga membuat penglihatannya tidak baik meskipun sudah menggunakan lensa mata, belum lagi sepatu wedges yang membuatnya sulit berjalan dengan bebas.

Sejujurnya Taehyung merasa gugup dengan penampilannya, ia takut pemuda yang sudah menjabat sebagai musuhnya selama 5 tahun itu tidak menyukai penampilannya.

Langkahnya berhenti saat didepan pintu lapangan indoor. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar perbincangan yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menguping.

''Jika dia benar berpenampilan seperti yang kau minta itu, aku akan memberikan Lamborghini-ku untukmu Kook.'' Ucap seseorang yang Taehyung tidak tau itu siapa, tapi sepertinya mereka berbincang sambil bermain basket, terdengar dari bunyi bola basket yang memantul.

''Aku tidak butuh Lamborghini, aku mau kau memberikanku mobil keluaran terbaru.'' Balas orang lain yang Taehyung kenali suara siapa itu. Dua orang didalam sana tertawa lepas dan kembali bermain basket. Dan Taehyung baru sadar, bahwa ia menjadi bahan taruhan.

Taehyung tersenyum miris menyadari semuanya, ia merasa ditipu dengan musuh bebuyutannya, ia pikir Jungkook hanya ingin melihatnya sebagai seorang perempuan bukan alien. Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi mulus yang dibubuhi make up. Dadanya naik turun karna menahan amarah yang nyaris keluar.

Ia terus berjalan menuju kelas. Beruntunglah sang dosen segera masuk tak lama saat dirinya memasuki kelas dan menjadi sorotan mahasiswa disana. Mungkin mata dan tangannya fokus pada materi dan papan tulis, tapi ketahuilah kalau pikiran milik Taehyung itu tak sedang ditempatnya.

.

"Hari ini Taehyung sangat berbeda."

"Aku jadi menyesal tak jadi mengajaknya berkencan saat semester 1 lalu."

"Itu kan karna Taehyung berbeda dengan gadis lain, dia sangat tomboy. Bahkan Junghan yang satu club dengannya saja selalu nampak anggun."

Samar-samar, Jungkook mendengar beberapa mahasiswa tengah menggosipkan musuh bebuyutannya. Telapak tangannya mengepal, entah mengapa dirinya tak suka akan topik perbincangan para mahasiswa itu.

Apalagi saat -

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajaknya kencan? Tak masalah bukan?

\- Telinganya mendengar kalimat tersebut. Segera Jungkook keluar dari toilet dan langsung mencari Taehyung. Seharian ini dia belum melihat Taehyung yang sudah bertransformasi seperti apa yang banyak orang perbincangkan.

.

Seseorang yang tengah dicari Jungkook itu sedang duduk dikursi panjang berbahan kayu mahoni yang berada disamping gedung kampus. Matanya menatap kolam yang hanya berjarak 5 langkah dari tempatnya duduk. Beberapa kali menghela napas dengan pikiran tak menentu. Taehyung sudah berada disana sekitar 1 jam yang lalu setelah kelas pertama dan bolos pada kelas lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang membuat Taehyung berjengit dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang disambut senyuman kecil dari seseorang yang seenaknya langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Mencarimu." Jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Wajahnya datar dan ada sedikit raut kesal didalamnya.

"Omong kosong. Pergilah." Usir Taehyung tanpa sadar mengeluarkan nada merajuk.

"Kau lupa? hari ini kau harus turuti kemauanku." Ujar Jungkook sukses membuat Taehyung kembali menatap onyxnya. Jelas sekali gadis itu sedang menahan kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Taehyung memilih menatap kolam yang lebih menarik dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Berkencanlah denganku." Pinta Jungkook yang terdengar seperti perintah tak terbantahkan. Sontak membuat Taehyung menatap tak percaya.

'Permainan apalagi yang sedang kau mainkan Jungkook.' Batin Taehyung sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan padanya.

TBC~

A/N: ini untuk selingan/? dan ini semacam remake-an gitu/? dari ffku sebelumnya yang pairingnya HopeV, entah kenapa aku pengen bikin yg kookv ver, kayaknya lucu aja/?. Buat H?B! lagi proses pengetikan, mungkin minggu aku update. dan ini cuma twoshoot/threeshoot kok ^^ hehe. jangan lupa reviewnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Alien In Love

.

Park Chan Gyu

.

Main cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, member BTS and others

.

Genre: romance, drama, komedi/?

.

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans.

.

Warning: ini hanya imajinasi saya, GenderSwitch , gajering, menyebabkan ketidak pahaman/?

Summary: Taehyung seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu dianggap dari planet lain karna sikap dan cara berpakaiannya menerima taruhan yang diajukan dari musuhnya Jeon Jungkook sayangnya ia kalah, apakah ia akan menerima permintaan Jungkook?

.

Happy

.

Reading

.

Mereka berjalan melewati sepanjang trotoar dengan Jungkook yang berada didepan dan Taehyung mengekori pemuda tersebut. Gadis dengan dress selutut bermotif polkadot hitam putih dibagian atas dan berwarna maroon dibagian pinggul hingga batas lutut itu hanya menunduk dan terus berjalan sampai...

DUGH!

"Ah!" Pekik Taehyung ketika kepalanya menubruk punggung tegap pemuda Jeon tersebut. Ia menggerutu tentang Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa memberi aba-aba.

"Ceroboh." Ketus Jungkook melirik gadis yang tingginya hanya berbeda 13cm tanpa wedges darinya. Taehyung menatap sengit tepat dimata bulat pemuda itu. Ia baru saja akan mengumpat pada pemuda yang selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Kita sudah sampai, bodoh." Ujar Jungkook berjalan memasuki pintu restoran yang sudah terbuka oleh pelayan disana, meninggalkan gadis Kim itu sendiri dan kebingungan. Berguman sendiri akan seberapa lama mereka berjalan sampai ke restoran yang memang tak jauh dari universitas yang berada ditengah kota dan memasuki restoran menuju meja yang sudah Jungkook tempati.

"Kau sering kemari?" Tanya Taehyung setelah menduduki kursi yang berseberangan dengan pemuda Jeon tersebut.

"Hm." Jungkook menjawabnya hanya dengan gumaman dan menerima buku menu yang pelayan berikan pada mereka. Taehyung melirik sejenak pemuda angkuh didepannya itu sembari mencibir lalu beralih dengan beberapa menu yang menggugah selera.

Keduanya memesan makanan khas Korea karna memang restoran ini khusus masakan Korea, dilihat dari interior restoran yang benar-benar memperlihatkan budaya mereka tanpa ada campuran dari negara manapun. Restoran yang cukup terkenal dan menjadi tempat nongkrong para mahasiswa.

Taehyung memilih menunggu hidangan datang dengan menyumpal earphone dikedua telinganya dan mendengarkan musik sambil menatap keluar kaca besar disampingnya. Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya intens, memandang Taehyung yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah gadis berkulit Tan tersebut setelah dirinya mencoba memanggil Taehyung namun tak ditanggapi.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung ketus, earphone sudah terlepas dari telinganya dan menatap sengit ke pemuda Jeon itu.

"Makanannya sudah datang, idiot." Jawab Jungkook tak kalah sengit. Taehyung melirik ke meja yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan yang mereka pesan dan merasa malu akan sikapnya pada pemuda Jeon itu.

Mereka berdua makan semua hidangan dalam hening, tak ada yang mencoba membuka perbincangan yang menarik. Masing-masing sibuk mengunyah dan menyelami pikiran yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu keduanya tanpa mereka mengerti.

.

Selesai dengan makan siang direstoran, Jungkook kembali mengajak Taehyung melewati trotoar. Gadis Kim hanya bisa diam mengikuti, karna tugasnya hanya menjadi teman kencan yang sungguh amat terpaksa diiyakannya. Pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang mengikuti akselerasi saat SMP itu berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menarik lengan kiri milik Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat gadis itu terkejut akan perlakuan aneh Jungkook.

"Kau teman kencanku." Kata Jungkook seolah menjawab tatapan lebar Taehyung dan melanjutkan jalannya. Kepala Taehyung tertunduk dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti akibat gelagat aneh Jungkook. Sesekali mata kucingnya melirik genggaman Jungkook yang begitu erat namun terkesan lembut, seketika membuat pipinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, dalam hati berdoa pada sang Pencipta untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Langkah itu kembali terhenti dan Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mengintip apa yang ada didepannya melalui bahu lebar Jungkook. Netranya melebar tatkala mendapati mereka berada di taman, tempat yang selalu menjadi kunjungan Taehyung setiap minggu saat dirinya tak sibuk, tapi akhir-akhir ini jarang didatanginya karna banyaknya tugas sebagai seorang mahasiswa dibidang managemen. Dengan cepat, gadis itu melepas genggaman Jungkook dan berjalan mendahului pemuda tersebut. Membiarkan pemuda tampan itu sendirian.

Taehyung berteriak menyapa anak-anak yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak ditemuinya.

"TAETAE NOONA!" Teriak seorang anak berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang juga berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Dino! apa kabarmu~?" Sapa Taehyung berjongkok dan melakukan high five rumit bersama anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun itu.

"Baik! Noona kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang?" Dino berbalik tanya sesudah menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Gadis Kim itu mengangguk, memasang wajah menyesal karna sudah jarang kemari akibat tugas yang membelenggunya.

"Hue.. tugas noona banyak akhir-akhir ini." Curhat Taehyung nampak ingin mengeluarkan air mata, dan Dino dengan sok dewasanya menepuk pundak sang noona didepannya. Mencoba menegarkan sang noona, melihat itu membuat Taehyung langsung terkekeh dan berdiri, menarik lembut tangan mungil milik Dino untuk berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain yang tengah bermain dan menyambut mereka berdua dengan penuh suka cita.

Semua anak-anak bermain dengan Taehyung, sesekali Daniel -anak terkecil disana- akan merengek, meminta Taehyung menggendongnya untuk dibawa keatas perosotan atau Nami -anak dari Kim Seokjin dan Kim Nam Joon- merengek meminta dinaikkan keayunan dan menyuruh Taehyung mendorong pelan ayunan yang dinaikinya. Gadis Tan itu sama sekali tak masalah dengan para anak-anak yang sibuk bermanja dan mengajaknya bermain apapun, ia malah senang bermain dengan mereka, rasanya stress dalam dirinya menghilang begitu melihat tawa riang anak-anak yang kini sibuk menarik-narik kedua tangannya.

Taehyung terlalu sibuk bermain dengan anak-anak sampai tak menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, sesekali tersenyum melihat gadis itu meladeni anak-anak yang mencoba mengajaknya bermain dan tak jarang memasang wajah kesal saat mendapati ada beberapa anak yang menjahili gadis-nya.

"Wah Taetae sudah datang lagi."

"Ah, lihatlah! Kenapa dia memakai pakaian begitu? Membuatnya semakin cantik." Puji seorang ahjumma yang tengah mengobrol dengan ahjumma lain. Jungkook mendengarnya dan entah mengapa ia malah tersenyum bangga.

"Dia sudah cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu."

"Beberapa bulan lalu aku menawarinya untuk dikenali dengan keponakanku, tapi dia hanya tersenyum."

"Mungkin dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Tidak, Taetae itu masih single."

"Apa perlu aku kenalkan dengan anakku ya? Anakku kan juga tampan, pasti Daniel senang kalau Taehyung bersama hyungnya."

Seketika senyuman dari wajah tampan itu luntur, tergantikan dengan raut datar dan tak suka. Matanya membelalak saat melihat Taehyung terjatuh. Semua anak mengelilingi tubuh Taehyung, nampak begitu khawatir pada gadis itu.

"TAE!" Teriak Jungkook bangun dari duduknya, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karna Taehyung memilih untuk berjalan setengah pincang kearahnya.

"Aku titip ini ne." ucap Taehyung tepat ketika dirinya sudah berada dihadapan musuhnya. Membungkuk guna melepaskan sepatu wedges yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Jemarinya mengangkat sepatu wedges miliknya dan menaruh dikolong bangku tempat Jungkook duduk. Kakinya sudah akan beranjak pergi, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya dan terkejut saat Jungkook -musuh bebuyutannya- berjongkok dan membersihkan sisa pasir yang menempel dikedua lutut hingga tumitnya. Perlakuan yang membuat hati Taehyung bergemuruh.

"Lebih berhati-hati lagi." Jungkook berdiri dan menatap hazel milik Taehyung, mengusap pipi tirus itu guna menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana dengan ibu jarinya.

Taehyung berdeham guna menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menimpa dirinya dan menepis tangan Jungkook yang masih betah menyentuh pipinya. Dan langsung berbalik, berlari menuju anak-anak yang sedari tadi memanggil dirinya. Menanyakan tentang lelaki yang tadi bersama dengan Taehyung yang hanya dijawab seadanya oleh gadis tersebut. Selanjutnya mereka memilih untuk terus bermain, mengabaikan keadaan sekeliling.

Jungkook mendengus dan menatap telapak tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipi tirus dan hangat milik sang musuh. Tak menyadari lirikan penasaran dari para ahjumma yang sempat melihat adegan picisan kedua pasang yang nampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi Taehyung sudah memiliki seseorang, pantas menolak keponakanku. Kekasihnya lebih tampan." Bisik salah satu ahjumma pada ahjumma lain yang terus menatap Jungkook. Lelaki itu kembali mendengus, para ahjumma itu kalau berbisik tidak tahu volume ya? Suara mereka itu masih terdengar, tau? Tapi, kali ini Lelaki Jeon itu menyeringai dalam hati. Tentu saja hanya dia yang pantas untuk Kim Taehyung, tak ada yang lebih pantas darinya, hatinya berbicara angkuh. Oh, Jeon Jungkook memiliki kepercayaan yang diatas rata-rata rupanya.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore, waktunya para anak-anak untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing bersama ibu mereka. Semuanya berpamitan kecuali Nami yang memeluk kaki telanjang milik Taehyung, menangis meraung tak ingin pulang kerumah, karna ibunya tak menjemput. Taehyung menggendong tubuh mungil keponakannya, menenangkan Nami dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat bocah mungil itu terdiam.

"Kook, sepertinya aku harus mengantar Nami dulu. Seokjin eonnie mungkin lupa menjemput anaknya." Ujar Taehyung setelah selesai menenangkan Nami, Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan langsung menatap Taehyung. Make up diwajah itu telah luntur, namun wajah Taehyung tetap cerah dan juga terkena bias matahari disore hari. Hati Jungkook menghangat, Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya terpukai, ia tak menyangka dapat melihat sisi lain dari musuhnya ini. Pembawaan yang lembut setiap menghadapi anak-anak dan selalu membuat mereka tertawa mendengar candaannya.

"Aku ikut." Balas Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Onyxnya memandang kebawah, melihat bagaimana sulitnya Taehyung berjalan menggunakan sepatu wedges.

Mereka berjalan melewati komplek menuju kediaman Kim, rumah milik kakak sepupunya. Hening. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan. Taehyung sibuk menggendong Nami yang sudah terlelap dengan kepala berada dibahunya dan Jungkook dibelakangnya bagaikan seorang bodyguard.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat berdiri didepan pintu berbahan kayu yang bersebelahan dengan gerbang yang berbahan sama. Membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya, juga mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk ikut masuk tapi lelaki itu menolak, memilih tetap berada diluar.

Tungkai jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu utama dan segera menekan bel disamping pintu. Terdengar suara yang memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita yang baru saja menginjak umur 28 tahun.

"Astaga! aku pikir siapa, Taehyung." Wanita itu nampak terkejut dengan keadaan iparnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan memberikan Nami yang ada digendongannya pada Seokjin yang langsung diterima.

"Mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Seokjin sembari menepuk pelan punggung putri mungilnya yang sempat terbangun karna dipindah tangankan tadi. Taehyung menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak eonnie, ada temanku diluar. Aku permisi dulu, aku kemari untuk mengantar Nami. Titip salam ne pada Namjoon oppa." Tolak Taehyung dengan sopan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, berlalu pergi menuju keluar rumah. Seokjin hanya menatap Taehyung dalam diam, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Kim Taehyung yang hampir semua isi lemarinya adalah pakaian atas berukuran XL dan celana training maupun jeans tak terlalu ketat. Kini memakai dress pemberiannya? Ini kemajuan besar! Pekiknya dalam hati dan langsung menutup pintu untuk mengabari suaminya akan perubahan anak itu.

Taehyung keluar dari rumah tersebut dan mendapati Jungkook yang tengah bersandar dipohon yang tepat berada disamping rumah kakak sepupunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung menatap datar lelaki yang kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis itu.

"Menunggumu, sudah selesai?" Jawab Jungkook yang berjalan kearah Taehyung.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang." Ucap Taehyung sempat menerka kalau lelaki Jeon itu akan pergi, padahal tadi dia tak jadi mampir karna takut Jungkook masih menunggunya. Ck, dasar mereka.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Rumah Taehyung cukup jauh, tak seperti rumah kakak sepupunya yang berada ditengah kota. Mereka berhenti tepat dihalte. Menunggu datangnya bus yang akan membawa mereka kerumah masing-masing, atau lebih tepatnya rumah Taehyung?

"Kau akan naik bus?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru menyadari kalau lelaki disampingnya ini masih berada didekatnya. Seolah juga menunggu bus.

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook sedatar mungkin, kedua tangannya bersedekap dan matanya mengarah kedepan. Terlihat sekali tak ada niatan untuk melihat Bus yang akan datang. Taehyung mendengus dan melirik kearah kanan, arah bus yang akan ditumpanginya.

Kembali kedalam suasana hening. Mata kucingnya melirik lelaki yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menyendu, baru mengingat sesuatu yang kembali menghantam hatinya.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Mohon Taehyung yang lebih ke memerintah. Kepala itu mendongak, memandanginya dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook tak paham dan itu semakin membuat hati Taehyung semakin perih.

"Kita adalah musuh, kan, Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya, mencoba mengklarifikasi yang ada dan Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tak ada salah padamu, jadi ku mohon. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Kali ini Jungkook melangkah mendekati sosok gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lelaki itu setelah berada didepan Taehyung. Gadis Kim menahan napasnya sejenak dan segera menghela napas.

"Karna aku bukan barang yang bisa kau jadikan bahan permainanmu." Jelas Taehyung menatap tepat pada retina milik Jungkook. Wajahnya datar, raut wajah yang selalu ia tampakkan pada siapapun dan juga dijadikannya tameng. Jungkook mengernyit, berharap paham akan kalimat Taehyung, namun nihil.

Bus datang dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka, membuka pintu dan membiarkan beberapa orang turun. Sempat melirik mereka berdua tapi segera berlalu, tak peduli.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku seperti memiliki seseorang yang hanya ada dalam khayalanku." Ujar Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran uniknya dan berjalan menaiki bus. Membiarkan Jungkook terpaku disana dan bus mulai melaju meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri.

\- A . I . L -

Taehyung berjalan pada rute jalan yang menanjak menuju rumahnya. Memelankan jalannya dikarenakan tumit dan pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit efek menggunakan sepatu wedges untuk pertama kalinya dan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Matanya menatap langit yang mulai menggelap, matahari sudah tergantikan dengan bulan, ada beberapa bintang yang menghiasi langit.

Beberapa jam yang lalu setelah menuruni bus, Taehyung tak langsung pulang. Ia memilih berjalan mengelilingi komplek rumahnya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang sialnya tak pernah hilang barang sedetik. Banyak orang-orang menyapanya, menanyai tentang pakaian yang digunakannya dan tumben berkeliling komplek dengan dress melekat ditubuhnya. Biasanya Taehyung akan berlari mengelilingi komplek dengan jaket olahraga, celana training, sepatu kets nike hijau abu-abu dan rambut dikuncir asal-asalan.

"Bulan mana mungkin mau melihat bintang, bintang tak terlalu penting. Meski ia selalu mengelilingi bulan karna bulan bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bintang." Lirih Taehyung menghela napas berat dan melanjutkan jalannya sampai benar-benar sampai dirumah besarnya.

Memasuki rumah tanpa berkata apapun, menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar dan memasukinya. Semua maid dirumah itu hanya menatap bingung pada nona muda mereka yang belakangan ini nampak aneh.

"Nona dari kemarin berwajah murung terus." Bisik salah satu maid pada maid lain.

"Mungkin masalah namja." Jawab Maid lain seadanya dan memilih acuh. Melanjutkan pekerjaan dan segera tidur atau pulang kerumah.

Dalam kamar, Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Raut wajahnya kusam tak seperti biasanya. Dress yang melekat pada tubuh rampingnya sudah tergantikan dengan kaos besar dan celana training. Ia juga sudah mencuci muka untuk membersihkan make up tipis diwajahnya seperti saran Minjae pagi tadi.

Tungkainya melangkah menuju balkon, menyandarkan separuh tubuhnya pada pagar berbahas besi dibalkon. Kepalanya mendongak, kembali menatap langit yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu tak membuatnya terganggu dan membiarkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi membuka pintunya setelah meminta izin.

"Nona, besok Tuan dan Nyonya akan pulang." Beritahu maid bernama Minah menatap punggung sempit nonanya. Kepala Taehyung mengangguk dengan masih menatap langit malam.

"Minah, jangan lupa siapkan dress untukku ya. Jangan lupa juga, bantu rias aku besok pagi." Pinta Taehyung tak mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Minah tertegun sejenak, ada yang salah pada nona mudanya, pasti.

"Baik, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Kuharap itu cocok untukmu." Jawab Minah tak lagi bersikap formal, ia tau Taehyung sedang butuh seseorang. Gadis yang terkenal pemegang sabuk hitam hapkido itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minah, maid sekaligus temannya. Minah terkejut akan raut wajah Taehyung yang sendu, bahkan saat nonanya tersenyum, Minah tau kalau gadis didepannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Minah, bisa bantu aku melepaskan lensa mata ini? Aku membutuhkan kacamata." Mohon Taehyung sembari berjalan menuju ranjang king sizenya dan mendudukinya. Minah mengambil sebuah kotak yang tersimpan dimeja rias milik Taehyung dan menghampiri gadis tersebut. Membungkukkan tubuhnya guna mempermudah mengambil lensa mata dari netra Taehyung.

"Buka matamu lebih lebar." Suruh Minah yang langsung dilakukan oleh Taehyung tanpa disuruh dua kali. Telunjuk lentik Minah yang bersih itu mengambil lensa mata tersebut dan menaruhnya pada kotak yang diambilnya tadi. Selesai, Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya agak terasa perih karna Minah langsung meneteskan obat mata di kedua matanya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Minah menaruh kotak berisi lensa mata dan obat mata dinakas dekat ranjang.

"Tidak. Buang saja, aku tak akan menggunakan barang itu lagi." Jawab Taehyung dan meminta Minah untuk membuang lensa pemberian sepupunya. Minah nampak ragu, tapi melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini membuat Minah mengambil kotak itu dan langsung pamit untuk membuang kotak yang ada ditangannya.

Sekeluarnya Minah dari kamar, Taehyung tak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya. Jadi, kakinya ia tekuk dan menyatukannya pada kening, mulai menangisi kebodohannya hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa disadari, Minah masih berdiri didepan pintu, mendengar isakan pilu dari kamar Taehyung. Baru kali ini dia melihat dan mendengar langsung bagaimana wajah seseorang yang selalu menebarkan virus alien miliknya pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya menjadi begitu rapuh. Isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas, Minah menitikkan air matanya, merasakan apa yang teman sekaligus nona mudanya rasakan.

Malam itu, Taehyung menangisi apa yang seharusnya tak ia tangisi. Menangis sampai terisak. Kemudian tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan berakhir tertidur dalam keadaan mata sembab dan air mata yang mengering dipermukaan pipinya.

\- oOo -

Larut malam, ditempat yang selalu didatangi banyak orang untuk sekedar melepas penat, seorang namja tampan dengan rambut kelamnya tengah menyesapi minuman berwarna bening namun berkadar alkohol tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi, ingatan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu kembali berputar.

"Seandainya, seandainya aku tak mengajaknya bertaruh, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya!" sesalnya membanting gelas mini itu ke meja bar.

"Kau bodoh! Jeon Jungkook, kau memang brengsek!" Cacinya pada diri sendiri dan menertawakan kebodohannya. Ya semenjak kejadian tadi, ia tak henti-hentinya menyesali semua yang terjadi dan dia lebih menyesal ketika sang musuh sekaligus pujaan hatinya mengatakan kalau dirinya bukan barang. Taehyung tak mungkin mendengar perbincangannya dengan Jimin, kan? batinnya berkecamuk.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir bung!" Ucap seseorang berambut pirang menepuk pundak namja frustasi dihadapannya.

"Lagi pula, minum-minuman tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Tambahnya memberitahu, yang diajak berbicara hanya menundukkan kepalanya akibat meminum banyak alkohol.

"Jujurlah padanya dan minta maaf, alien itu pasti akan mengerti" Saran lelaki yang juga seorang bartender itu.

Jungkook terdiam, mencerna perkataan dari teman terdekatnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kamar yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan bunga maupun lukisan angkasa raya itu, nampak seorang gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan penampilannya didepan kaca. Hari ini orang tuanya pulang dan akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Taehyung mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya, dia sangat gugup. Hari ini, adalah perdana dia memakai long dress di depan orang tuanya. Merasa penampilannya sudah cukup, Taehyung menatap lukisan bulan di atap langitnya.

"Aku pasti bisa." Ucapnya meyakinkan diri, lalu keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar panggilan dari maidnya yang memberitahukan bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Kim telah datang.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya ketika banyak teman-teman dari orang tuanya tengah saling berbincang. Hei! ini masih jam 10 pagi, jika ingin diadakannya acara harusnya saat menjelang malam hari. Mencoba bersikap biasa, Taehyung menuruni tangga dengan anggun, dia ingin terlihat baik dan anggun didepan orang tua dan rekan rekan kerja ayahnya. Meskipun dia masih kaku akibat high heels yang ia kenakan.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan balutan long dress putih berhiaskan pita membentuk mawar dibagian pinggangnya dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dibiarkan terurai dan wajah yang hanya dibubuhi bedak tipis. Terlihat sederhana, namun sangat cantik dan natural. kaki jenjangnya sudah memijaki lantai dasar, membungkuk memberi salam ke para tamu. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sangat terkejut dengan penampilan terbaru dari sang anak tercinta.

"Ada apa denganmu hmm?" Tanya sang ibu -Kim Yoona- mendekati sang anak, menangkup lembut pipi anak gadisnya yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

"Aapa aku terlihat aneh bu? Aku memakai ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan ibu dan ayah." Ucapnya sedikit ragu, ia takut ibunya akan kecewa, namun sang ibu menggeleng sambil tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Yoona merasa ini adalah hadiah terindah ketika sang anak terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Wah wah lihat anak ayah! Sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang sebenarnya!" Ledek sang ayah -Kim Jongwoon- mendekati putri kesayangannya, sang anak hanya tersipu malu menanggapi ledekan sang ayah.

.

.

"Apa?! perjodohan?! Tidak ayah, aku masih kuliah!"

''...''

''Aku tidak mau! Ini bukan lelucon kan ayah? Aku masih mau menikmati masa mudaku, ayah." Tolak lelaki yang tengah mengendarai mobil sembari berbincang dengan ayahnya via telepon.

''Ayah! huft.. baiklah aku akan datang ke sana, tapi aku anggap itu sebagai undangan ulang tahun pernikahan!''

PIIPP!

Sambungan terputus, dengan kasar ponsel pintar tak bersalah dibanting ke dashboard mobil.

"Aku bisa gila." Gerutunya memukul stir, menginjak pedal gas mobil mewahnya dan melaju dengan sangat cepat.

oOo

Taehyung tengah berbincang dengan pria tinggi yang sepertinya seumuran dengan sang ayah yang katanya sedang menunggu anak laki-lakinya, membuat gadis cantik itu tidak tega melihat salah satu rekan ayahnya sendirian sehingga dia masih mau berbincang, lagipula ahjussi dihadapannya sangat baik dan pintar dalam hal berbincang.

Taehyung memilih undur diri karna sang ibu sudah memanggilnya. Gadis Tan itu menghampiri sang ibu yang langsung disambut pelukan pada lengan kirinya, membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Appa!" Panggil seseorang sesampainya didalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh para kolega.

"Kau sudah datang." Pria tinggi yang sudah menginjak kepala 4 itu meneguk minumannya dan melirik sang anak yang memasang wajah masam. Sedangkan Jungkook berdecak, agak menyesal menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

Netranya menilik setiap isi ruangan tersebut, agak kagum akan interior yang menarik dan tak membuat bosan. Kedua mata itu bertemu, salah satu dari mereka membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sedangkan satu orang lagi menyipitkan matanya mencoba memperjelas penglihatan matanya yang sangat buruk untuk jarak jauh, terlebih dia memilih untuk tidak menggunakan kacamata besarnya.

Suara Jongwoon tiba-tiba mulai memenuhi aula yang dipenuhi dengan rekan kerjanya menggunakan mic.

"Alasan kenapa aku mengundang kalian dipagi menjelang siang ini karna aku akan pergi lagi ketika malam tiba."

''Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu di hari penting bersama istriku, bahwa aku dan keluarga Jeon sepakat untuk menjodohkan kedua anak kami.''

Semua yang ada disana terkejut namun mereka langsung bertepuk tangan menyambut berita bahagia ini, tapi tidak untuk kedua orang yang masih berstatus mahasiswa. 'sial! aku terjebak' umpat lelaki dengan kemeja biru muda yang dibalut jas hitam tanpa dikancing melirik ayahnya yang kini menyeringai kearahnya, merasa menang telak. Taehyung menatap ibunya meminta penjelasan, tapi yang ia dapati adalah 'sudah dengarkan saja' dari sang ibu tercinta dan wanita itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Keluarga Jeon? apa mungkin Jeon Jungkook? tidak mungkin! pikirnya berkecamuk.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali, lelaki itu baru sadar bahwa musuhnya -Taehyung- memiliki marga Kim, lalu lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tersenyum lebar mendapati perjodohan ini sangat menguntungkan baginya untuk mendapatkan si alien cantik dan sekarang dirinya tak menyesal dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan mengenai perjodohan ini

Kini kedua orang berbeda gender itu tengah berada di halaman belakang kediaman Kim. Kedua orang tua mereka yang menyuruh mereka agar lebih dekat lagi. Padahal orang tua mereka tau kalau Jungkook maupun Taehyung adalah musuh semenjak mereka SMA, lebih tepatnya saat Jungkook mengambil kelas akselerasi dan satu kelas dengan Taehyung. Dan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengawali perbincangan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kita berakhir diperjodohan konyol ini." Akhirnya Jungkook membuka mulutnya walau sedikit ragu dan memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka." Balas Taehyung menatap langit sore yang begitu menenangkan jiwa.

"Hei, masalah kemarin. Aku minta maaf.'' Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap gadis disampingnya. Taehyung mengalihkan padangannya ke lelaki disampingnya ini.

'"Tidak apa apa." Gadis yang masih berbalut dress putih itu mendudukkan dirinya direrumputan tanpa memedulikan jikalau dressnya akan kotor. Lelaki bermarga Jeon itupun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping alien tercintanya.

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya, sampai akhirnya Jungkook mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Menunjukkannya ke Taehyung, membuat gadis cantik itu terkejut dan menatapi kertas yang dipegang oleh Jungkook.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung menampakkan wajah ingin tahunya, membuat namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku melukisnya untukmu." Ujar Jungkook mulai membuka gulungan tersebut dan kembali menunjukkannya pada Taehyung. Gadis bermarga Kim itu memandangi gambar yang nampak seperti angkasa raya.

"Apa ini?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke lukisan yang terlihat seperti planet namun bertuliskan huruf 'V'.

''Oh ini aku menggambarnya sendiri dan gambar planet ini adalah planet-mu.'' Jelas Jungkook, membuat kerutan di daerah kening Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan kau mengatakan planet itu planet-ku, tidak ada planet V kau tahu!'' Sergah Taehyung menampakkan raut wajah imutnya membuat lelaki bergigi kelinci itu semakin gemas.

"Kau itu kan alien, dan kau berasal dari planet V." Ledek Jungkook kembali seperti biasanya.

"Yak! Berhenti mengatakan aku alien! Aku ini makhluk bumi kau tau!" Kesal Taehyung memukul pundak kokoh Jungkook. Yang dipukul hanya meringis kesakitan dan menunjukkan cengiran tampannya.

''Dan lagi, ide dari mana kau membuat dan menamai planet itu dengan planet V?'' Tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut, Jungkook hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Junghan mengatakan kau suka huruf V jadi aku tulis saja diplanet itu." Jawabnya dengan nada santai dab mengedikkan bahu.

TUK!

"YA! Ah! appo!"Ringis Jungkook mengelus kepalanya setelah mendapat pukulan manis dari alien cantik disebelahnya.

"Kenapa memukulku? Kalau aku menjadi bodoh, itu salahmu!" Eluh Jungkook, dan…

NYUT!

''HYA!'' Jerit sang namja saat tangan lentik itu mencubit lengannya dengan keras, matanya menatap kesal yeoja disampingnya ini, menurutnya Taehyung memang tak pernah berubah selalu saja menyiksanya saat dirinya mengganggu gadis tersebut , namun itulah alasan kenapa ia semakin menyukai Kim Taehyung. Yeoja yang dipelototi itu hanya membalas tatapan dingin dan membunuh, membuat Jungkook memilih untuk diam.

"Kau benar benar alien menyebalkan!" Celetuk Jungkook menampakkan wajah yang masih kesakitan karna sedari tadi dia mengelus lengannya yang barusan dicubit. Kemungkinan akan ada memat dipermukaan kulit lengannya. Jungkook mulai berlebihan.

"Berhenti memanggilku alien! Kau ingin masuk rumah sakit heoh?!'' Gertak taehyung mendirikan tubuhnya ingin pergi meninggalkan namja yang membuat jantung berdetak tak normal..

.

.

"Mereka terlihat sangat serasi." Puji seorang wanita cantik diumurnya menginjak kepala empat pada 2 orang yang tidak berbeda umur dengannya tengah memperhatikan kedua putra putri mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

"Sayangnya istriku tidak bisa hadir.'' Sesal ahjussi yang Taehyung temui dan mengajaknya mengobrol itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Jeon, ah bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita mengadakan pertunangan?" Dengan semangat Yoona ibu dari Kim Taehyung menampakkan wajah lucunya. Begitu antusias.

"Hm, baiklah aku setuju, aku akan mengatakan ini pada istri ku. Dan sepertinya anak kita tidak akan keberatan." Kedua orang tua dari Jungkook dan Taehyung terus berbincang mengenai masa depan kedua anak mereka.

.

.

Tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung ditarik lembut oleh lelaki yang selalu mengganggu dirinya, dan gadis dengan sifat anehnya itu kembali terduduk ditempatnya.

DEG!

Mata kucingnya langsung bertatapan dengan mata seseorang yang diam-diam disukainya sejak lama.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba meredam rasa gugupnya dengan nada sengit. Ah! Bertatapan dengan Jungkook seperti ini malah membuat-ku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar! Batinnya menjerit, namun tak dipungkiri kalau dia cukup senang. Lelaki itu masih diam memandangi pahatan Tuhan yang selalu sempurna dihadapannya ini, merasa sedikit gugup.

"Aku menyukaimu, sudah sejak lama." Aku Jungkook setelah mampu mengalahkan rasa gugupnya, dan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini hanya membulatkan matanya akibat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh!'' Taehyung menempeleng kening milik lelki bodoh disampingnya yang kini sedang menyatakan perasaannya ini.

"Yak! Aku berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu alien idiot." Jungkook mengelus kepalanya dan malah mengatai Taehyung.

"Hooo! Cari mati kau heoh?!" Pekik Taehyung, Jungkook baru menyadari perkataannya dan langsung melarikan diri sebelum tubuhnya menjadi biru semua.

Jadilah mereka kejar-kejaran, Jungkook berulang kali mencoba meloloskan dirinya dari gadis yang terkenal garang itu. Saat tangan Taehyung bisa menggapai jas yang dipakai Jungkook, tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat high heels sialan yang tengah digunakannya, dan yeah! Taehyung akan terjatuh. Ia sudah memekik sembari menutup mata, namun tak terasa sakit dengan berani ia membuka mata kucingnya dan-

Mata kucingnya bertemu dengan mata bulat milik seseorang yang membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu begitu cepat, dapat ia rasakan pipinya memanas. Karna tak ingin terlihat begitu memalukan Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Jungkook yang terdengar khawatir, Taehyung menggelengkan kepala sembari menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya cepat agar tak terdengar sangat gugup.

Lagi dan lagi keheningan mengelilingi mereka berdua, kejadian tadi membuat jantung mereka tak bisa berdetak dengan stabil. Tapi Jungkook teringat sesuatu dan merogoh saku jaketnya. Menyodorkan apa yang dipegangnya pada Taehyung.

"Ini."

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung kembali memperlihatkan wajah bodoh sekaligus polosnya yang semakin membuat Jungkook gemas sendiri.

"Untukmu idiot." Jungkook menarik tangan kanan Taehyung dan menaruh benda unik itu ke telapak tangan kanan Taehyung.

Sebuah ukiran mawar yang terbuat dari kaca bening, terlihat sangat mewah.

"Jaga dengan baik, jika rusak akan ku bunuh kau." Ancam Jungkook seolah tak ada rasa takut akan Taehyung yang akan menghajarnya.

"Hei! Kau fikir aku wanita macam apa diberikan barang sebagus ini?" Gumam Taehyung mempoutkan bibir tebalnya menatap ukiran mawar yang sangat indah tersebut.

"Aku mengukir dan memahatnya sendiri, aku tau kau menyukai mawar jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu." Jelas Hoseok dengan nada kesal juga raut wajahnya.

"Kau pasti tau dari Minah bukan?" Tanya Taehyung, dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Taehyung tepat diwajah tampan Jungkook.

"Kau idiot!'' Balas Jungkook tak mau kalah tepat diwajah cantik Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah ingin meninju pipi Jungkook, namun tangan kirinya digenggam dengan cepat dan lembut oleh lelaki Jeon itu.

"Lihat lah aku sebagai seorang lelaki, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu saat SMA."

"Kau kan memang seorang lelaki, bodoh." Balas Taehyung dengan nada ketus.

"Dengarkan dulu, alien!"

"Aku bukan alien! Dasar kelinci gila!"

"Kau ini tak bisa diajak serius ya."

"Kau saja yang terlalu banyak membual!"

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa gila."

"Sejak dulu kau memang sudah gila."

"Ck! Kim Taehyung."

"Apa Tuan Jeon Jungkook?"

"Aku ini menyukaimu, paham tidak?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa?!"

"Yak! Jangan membuat ini makin rumit!"

"Kau duluan yang membuatnya rumit, Jeon bodoh!"

"Ah terserah!"

"Dasar gila."

Sepertinya pilihan salah bagi Jungkook jika membicarakan hal serius kepada alien satu ini, mungkin ini karma karna Jungkook yang selalu mengganggu Taehyung dan membuat mereka berdebat maupun bertengkar.

"Sudah lah, susah berbicara dengan alien tersesat sepertimu." Sindir Jungkook menyerah, dia merasa akan menyatakan perasannya saat mereka benar-benar akan dijodohkan saja. Baru saja dia membalikkan badan dan selangkah maju ingin pergi, sebuat suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Dan Jungkook segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut sang alien. Namun, ketika ingin meminta penjelasan dari wanita yang sering ia panggil alien itu segera melarikan diri, sebelumnya dia mencuri satu ciuman dibibir plum Jungkook dan menendang betis lelaki tampan itu lalu memperlihatkan lovesign anehnya.

"Selamat bertemu di pesta pertunangan nanti, Jeon bodoh." Seru Taehyung dari jauh.

"Dan awas menjadikanku barang taruhan sungguhan! Akan kubunuh kau!" Tambah Taehyung wajah garang yang malah membuat lelaki itu tertawa sejenak setelah acara terdiamnya tadi.

Belum lagi, sepertinya Taehyung menerima perjodohan yang kedua orang tuanya buat. Memikirkan itu membuat perasaan Jungkook meletup bahagia.

FIN-

A/N: sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kesalahan summarynya T.T dan yeah udah selesai~ alurnya aku agak bedain, tapi ujungnya 11-12 lah xD cuma disini Taenya agak anu ya .g bertemu di hello butler ya~ ^^ jangan lupa reviewnya~ Gumawo dan maaf ya gabisa bales review T.T *bow*


End file.
